How the hell did you do that?
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: The bohemians...with super powers? what is the world coming to?   ONESHOT  rated T for language and Maureen's sexual thoughts.  :]


**This story is kind of random, but i was reading someone elses crazy fanfic that involved Collins being able to fly and i thought...bohos with super powers! and i just had to write this fic. lol i think its funny. oh the i_talics and bold _are people thoughts.  
**

**I dont own RENT**

* * *

Another boring day at the loft. All the bohos were doing the usual. Mark was playing with his camera, Maureen and Joanne were arguing about a plant, Roger and Mimi were snuggled up together while Angel and Collins were also enjoying each other's company on the couch. 

Maureen was sitting on Joanne's lap as they argued. "A fly plant can totally eat you alive." The diva stated, while smiling at the lawyer.

Joanne rolled her eyes as she stared back. "No it can't honeybear...and it's called a Venus fly trap."

"It can still eat you."

"No it can't."

Mark zoomed up on the couple arguing. "Close up on Maureen and Joanne who are fighting about a plant." He then faced the camera his way. "Can it truly eat you alive? We will never know."

"It probably can't eat Maureen." Roger said snuggling with Mimi. "Her head is to big." He chuckled.

"Shut up Roger." Maureen chirped at the rocker and leaned in to kiss Joanne.

Angel got up, breaking her kiss from Collins. "I'm bored."

Collins frowned. "I thought we were having fun."

Angel kissed the sad Collins on the cheek. "We were, I just wanted to do something with everyone." She smiled.

Maureen grinned. "Hm, a seven some, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Angel."

Angel rolled her eyes while leaning on Collins shoulder. "You are one strange girl Maureen."

"You have no idea." Mimi laughed.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake.

"An earthquake!" Maureen shouted as she grabbed Joanne.

Everyone began shaking in place. Mark ducked his head under the table. "My camera!" he said protecting it.

"My booze!" Collins yelled grabbing it off the table.

"Even during near death experiences." Roger rolled his eyes.

On the chair Angel was smiling. "This is kind of fun." She said happily shaking around with the earthquake.

After a few minuets the earthquake stopped.

"That was freaky." Mimi said emerging from underneath Roger.

Joanne looked around the loft. "Yeah. There are not very many earthquakes in New York."

"I hate earthquakes." Maureen said lifting her head from a pillow. "They are so scar- whoa." She said suddenly. "Why is everyone naked?"

Mark looked around at the rest of the bohemians. "What are you talking about Maureen?"

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure I got dressed this morning." Mimi said looking down at her body.

"Me too." Collins said.

Maureen smirked. "Did I miss something?" she looked around at her "naked" friends.

"We are all dressed sweaty." Angel said looking at Maureen strangely. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine." The diva grinned.

"Maureen we are not naked." Joanne said.

"Yes, all of you are!" She shrieked. "I swear I'm not high."

"I think she got hit in the head with something from that earthquake." Roger nodded.

"I'm not lying, you guys are all naked!" Her eyes widened. "Hey Roger." She winked.

Roger quickly covered himself. "Maureen! I'm not naked."

"Then why are you covering yourself." She grinned and then began looking at everyone else. She finally stopped at Joanne.

"Hey pookie." She winked. "Looking pretty good."

"Maureen." Joanne said sternly.

"_**Gees why don't we just get it on right now Joanne**_." Maureen smirked and thought to herself.

Joanne faced Maureen. "Maureen, not here. Be quiet." She ordered.

"Sorry." She responded automatically and then came to a realization. "Wait…I didn't even say anything."

"Don't try and make excuses Maureen." Joanne responded.

"But I didn't say anything!"

Mark nodded. "She's right Joanne, she didn't say anything."

"Trust me, we would have herd her." Collins said.

"But I just herd you." Joanne said eyeing the diva.

"Joanne, she didn't say anything." Angel repeated.

Mimi looked at the couple. "Are you two ok?"

"I think…so." Joanne said slowly shaking her head.

"_**You still look sexy naked Pookie." **_Maureen thought to herself again.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted.

Maureen jumped. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Are you sure you're ok Joanne?" Roger said.

"I don't know." She held her head.

"Joanne…. can you read minds?" Angel said shocked.

"Of course not." The lawyer replied.

Maureen crossed her arms. "Then what did I say?"

Joanne was about to speak, but decided to whisper what she herd in Maureen's ear.

Maureen looked up. "Yup. She can definitely read minds."

"But how?" Mimi said in shock. "Since when?"

"I have no idea. Since after the earth quake I guess." She replied. "What is going on?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, but since after that earthquake everyone has become naked."  
"We are not naked Maureen!" Mimi shouted getting a little angered.

"Yes you are!" Maureen shouted back and then smiled at Mimi.

"Maureen stop!" She shouted covering herself.

"You have a pretty nice body Mimi." Maureen complimented.

_**"But not as nice as Joanne's"**_Maureen thought.

"Thanks." Joanne smiled.

Maureen grinned and then looked at Mimi again.

"Maureen. I swear I'm going to kill you!" Mimi shouted again, but suddenly she disappeared.

Roger looked around the room frantically. "Mimi! Where did you go!"

"I'm right here Roger." Mimi's voice said.

"Chica?" Angel said looking around all directions.

"I'm right here you guys!" Mimi said waving her hands around, but no one saw her.

"Mimi!" Collins shouted. "Did you get kidnapped?" He said looking the other direction.

"What are you talking about guys?" she said next to Roger.

"Mimi?" Joanne questioned. "No one can see you."

"But I'm standing right next to Roger."

Roger turned around quickly. "What? Where?"

"HERE." Mimi said getting angry. "Are you guys blind?"

"Mimi…you are like invisible." Mark said trying to film her.

"Really?" she said looking at her arms. "Whoa I am!" she said happily and then reappeared. "Aw."

"Mimi!" Roger said hugging the dancer tightly. "You came back."

"Mimi. How the hell did you do that?" Maureen said with her eyes widened.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Mark walked up to her with his camera. "Try and do it again so I can get it on tape."

Mimi closed her eyes and tried to do it again but nothing happened. She tried to do it again. "It won't work."

"How did you do it the first time?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Mimi said. "It just kind of…happened."

"How?" Collins said.

"I DON'T KNOW." Mimi said frustrated and disappeared again.

"Mimi!" Angel shouted. "You're gone again!"

Roger waved his hands through the spot where Mimi disappeared.

"Ow!" Mimi shrieked grabbing Roger's arm.

"Sorry." Roger said while his arms flared around.

Mark chuckled. "Roger it looks like you are dancing."

Angel laughed. "It does. Make him dance Mimi."

Joanne laughed. "This is amusing."

"Shut up you guys." Roger stated. "Mimi stop that."

Mimi laughed. "Why? This is fun." Mimi reappeared. "Aw man." She pouted.

"Hah." Roger said hugging the dancer around the waist.

Maureen chuckled to herself. "It looks like you guys are about to have sex or something."

"Maureen!" they both shouted and let go of one another.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I guess I have naked vision."

"Or X-ray vision." Mark said.

Angel's face lit up. "Maureen has X-Ray vision!"

"Whoa cool!" She smiled. "_**What the hell is X-Ray vision?"**_

"You can see through things." Joanne replied holding Maureen.

Maureen blushed. "Thanks Pookie."

"Well, Maureen has X-Ray vision, Joanne can read minds, and Mimi turns invisible." Mark said pointed at them. "Why is this happening?"

"It's the earthquake I'm telling you." Collins replied sitting down. "We all got super powers or something."

Angel began jumping up and down. "I want a super power!"  
"You will find your power soon enough." Collins said wrapping his hands around Angel's waist.

"But I want it now." She frowned.

"I wonder what my super power is." Roger said to himself. "I hope I can breathe fire or something." He smiled.

"That's not good honey." Mimi said. Roger shrugged.

"I want my power." Mark pouted to himself.

"I want mine too!" Angel jumped.

Collins sighed. "I want my booze."

Then suddenly the bottle of alcohol Collins left on the table flew towards him.

"Whoa!" Collins shouted dodging the bottle. "What the hell?"

"Whoa, Collins, I think you have telekinetic powers." Roger said.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Try and move something." Joanne said pointed at Roger's guitar.

Collins closed his eyes and held his head. _**"Come to me Roger's guitar" **_he thought.

Joanne heard his thoughts and chuckled to herself.

Slowly but surely Roger's guitar floated up and started moving towards Collins.

"My guitar!" Roger shouted grabbing after it.

Collins laughed and grabbed the guitar. "It works."

"Aw you discovered your powers sweaty." Angel said while kissing him on the cheek. "All on your own."

Maureen was still sitting on Joanne's lap and was getting testy. "Joanne, can I please make out with you or something right now? Seeing you naked all this time is turning me on." She grinned.

Joanne rolled her eyes and heard Maureen's thoughts. "Maureen!" the lawyer grinned and hit her on the arm playfully. Maureen smiled and began kissing Joanne.

"Hey since Joanne can read thoughts, we can find out deep dark secrets about people." Mimi smiled. "Like Roger's biggest fear or something."

Mark faced Joanne. "Lets do it."

Roger shook his head trying to change the subject. "No no no. How about we get Mimi to turn invisible again?"

Joanne smirked. "Are you scared?"

"No…of course not."

"Then what's the problem?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." He stuttered.

Joanne broke away from Maureen and walked closer to Roger. "What's your biggest fear Roger?"

Roger kept his mouth shut.

"Come on Roger." Mimi said in a singsong voice.

"No…I'm not giving in." he protested.

"Roger. What's your biggest fear?" Joanne said again.

Roger squinted his eyes. _**"Loosing Mimi."**_

Joanne froze and smiled weakly. "Aww that's so cute."

"What?" Angel wanted to know.

"What's Roger's biggest fear Joanne?" Collins said walking closer.

"Loosing Mimi." Joanne said smiling of the thought.

Mimi smiled. "Awww Roger." She said before attacking the rocker with a thousand sweet kisses.

"Gosh…get a room you guys." Maureen smirked.

Mimi broke away from Roger and glared at Maureen. "Shut up Maureen. You were just doing it." And then she disappeared.

"Do you have to disappear right _now_ Mimi." Roger whined.

"I think she turns invisible when she gets angry." Mark noticed.

Roger suddenly jolted and was turned around kissing the invisible Mimi.

Maureen chuckled. "That's looks funny."

"Roger's kissing air!" Collins pointed.

Mimi reappeared kissing Roger.

Maureen smiled to herself. "Gosh get a room." She said rudely.

"Maureen!" Mimi shouted and disappeared again.

Maureen laughed and then after a few seconds Mimi returned.

"Get a room." The diva said again.

Mimi rolled her eyes and glared at Maureen and disappeared again.

Maureen laughed once again at the flashing Mimi popping by and then going away every few seconds. Mark shook his head and closed his eyes, but suddenly reappeared on the other side of the loft.

"How the hell did you do that?" Collins pointed at Mark in the kitchen.

Mark shrugged in surprise.

"You teleported Marky!" Angel said happily. "You discovered your powers."

Mark closed his eyes again and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Joanne said.

Mimi looked around. "I don't know."

A small voice came from outside. "Hey guys!"

The group started at each other before shoving each other towards the balcony.

"Hey Mark!" Roger waved at the Mark down below.

"Hey guys!" he waved.

Angel wanted to see where Mark was, but was being blocked by Maureen.

"Maureen move out of the way." She said shoving past her.

"You move." Maureen said playfully pushing the cross dresser towards the wall.

Angel was shoved towards the wall, but instead of running into it she went through it and was standing outside on the balcony.

"I just went through a wall!" Angel shouted. "Did you see that?"

Mark popped up inside the loft. "What?"

"I just ran through a wall!" Angel said again hopping up and down. "Maureen pushed me and I just went through it!"

Collins went over and hugged his lover. "You discovered your powers."

Angel smiled. "Finally. I want to test them out." Angel said before walking threw Mimi's body.

"Angel don't do that. It feels funny." Mimi chuckled. Angel ran around and walked through the door that lead to the hall.

Collins frowned. "Angel come back." He held out his hands and Angel cam flying through the door towards him.

"I got you back." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Angel smiled. "You definitely did."

Maureen and Joanne were making out on the chair again. "This naked vision is great!" Maureen smiled.

Roger crossed his arms. "I still haven't figured out my power yet."

"Don't worry sweaty it will come." Mimi said patting him on the shoulder. "Your just a late bloomer."

Roger huffed. "That's Mark." He chuckled.

"Hey." Mark said. "It wasn't my fault."

Everyone laughed while Mark got out his camera to film his super friends.

"Close up on Roger…who still hasn't discovered his powers."

Roger gave Mark the finger and shoved him out of the way. Mark went around and filmed everyone's powers starting with Maureen and Joanne.

"Here we have the couple making out, one with mind reading abilities." He pointed to camera towards Joanne and she smiled. "And one with X-Ray vision." Maureen didn't look up.

"And over here we have Collins, the telekinetic wonder and Angel the girl who can walk through walls." They both smiled and Mark walked over to Mimi and Roger. "And Mimi who turns invisible when she gets angry…and me, the greatest teleporter in the land."

"Conceded much?" Angel laughed while walking through the couch.

Collins held out his hand and began lifting Mark in the air. "Hey Mark you can fly." Roger pointed out.

"Collins put me down!" Mark shouted flying through the air. Collins laughed and decided to put him down.

"I want my power." Roger pouted flopping on the couch.

Mimi sat next to him. "Stop complaining Roger."

"I will once I get my power." Roger said.

"Roger. Stop." Mimi disappeared.

Joanne chuckled. "She gets angry easily doesn't she?"

"Yes she does." Roger shouted to the air. _**"But I still love her."**_

Roger noticed what he thought and glared towards Joanne. Joanne just smiled.

Mimi reappeared. "Shut up Roger." The dancer said after hitting Roger on the shoulder.

"Ow." Roger clutched his arm. "That hurt."

"It better." Mimi's voice shouted out.

"_This body will self destruct in twenty seconds."_

"What?" Mimi said reapearing.

"I don't know." Roger shrugged.

Collins stood up. "What did you just say Roger?"

"I didn't say anything. It was like a voice somewhere."

"I think it said you were going to blow up." Maureen pointed holding onto Joanne.

"_This body will explode in fifteen seconds."_

"WHAT?" Roger shouted.

"You found your power!" Angel said happily.

Roger looked at his body. "THIS ISNT'T A GOOD POWER!" he yelled. "MIMI WHY DID YOU HIT ME?"

She replied softly. "I didn't know it would make you self destruct!"

"Joanne! We are going to die!" Maureen yelled. _**"I have to have sex with you before we die!"**_

Joanne smirked. "We are not going to die."

"_In ten seconds…. ten."_

"Roger do something!" Collins yelled.

"Roger!" Mimi yelled and disappeared again. "DAMMIT!" she yelled out.

Mark was grinning in the corner. "I can just teleport out of here." He smiled.

"Mark shut up." Roger yelled trying to control his body.

"_In five…four."_

"Pookie!"

"Collins!"

"Angel!"

"ROGER!"

"_Three...two…one…"_

Maureen awoke from her bead breathing heavily. "Whoa." She said holding her head. Her dream seemed so real…all of her friends had super powers? Maureen looked over at Joanne sleeping quietly and a smirk tugged her mouth. She squinted her eyes staring at Joanne's body, but Joanne, fully clothed just laid there fast asleep. "Dammit!"

**THE END!**


End file.
